<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hannidoll by MihaT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204883">Hannidoll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MihaT/pseuds/MihaT'>MihaT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MihaT/pseuds/MihaT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is starting his new work for Jack and he gets to meet Hannibal, however, the circumstances are different. Hannibal is a plush doll as far as everyone knows. Yet, not everything is as it seems... </p><p>Happy Halloween 🎃</p><p> </p><p>My friend created Hannibal "Soft Cannibals" plushies and I promised to write this little story about them 😊</p><p>Betareading done by @vinylmurdersuit 💜💜💜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Bloom &amp; Will Graham, Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham &amp; Beverly Katz, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And so it begins...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/gifts">Sparkling_Archangel</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everyone has thought about killing someone, one way or another. Now think about killing Mrs. Marlow. How would you do it? Tell me your design. Tell me who you are." </p><p>Will finished his lecture and dismissed the students. He noticed someone in the corner of his classroom who didn't really belong there. They slowly moved closer as the room emptied.</p><p>"Alana, what are you doing here?" </p><p>She smiled. "Just checking on you. That wasn't really a positive task you gave to the students…"</p><p>"Not positive but important. For them, for me… It's good to collect some fresh ideas on the matter before I throw myself into the gates of Tartaros again." </p><p>"Oh, so Jack already paid you a visit, right?" </p><p>"Of course he did. Before my day even properly started."</p><p>She nodded as if she knew already. "And you decided to accept his, um, offer?" </p><p>"Is it really an offer and is it really a decision? If I say no, all the future victims are on me."</p><p>"Dear, that's not true!" </p><p>"Maybe not, but that's what people will say and think. He knows it, I know it, he still didn't forget to remind me of it," Will smirked as if he didn't care that much, but Alana wasn't buying it. </p><p>"You should find a therapist to help you avoid getting too deep into the cases. Look, I know what you think about these people but-" </p><p>"You are one of those people," he tilted his head like a curious dog. "I think I could trust you with my mind." </p><p>"You know I can't do that, Will. You may trust me but I can't trust myself." </p><p>"Don't worry, Alana, I'm just joking around. I'll be fine, it's not my first rodeo after all." </p><p>"It's all jokes until someone gets hurt," she winked. "We all need a little help sometimes." </p><p>Will noticed her grip tighten on her bag, suggesting there was something important inside. Something that had to do with said help. "What's in your bag?"</p><p>"Well, I’m glad you asked." After a short struggle with opening it, she pulled out a plush doll. Will's eyebrow immediately raised. She held it almost like a small baby. </p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"When I was at university, I didn't always feel so well. I doubted my decision to study psychiatry a lot. One day this 'weird kid' in our class gave me this doll and said it's the best therapist they ever knew. They said I could talk to the doll, tell him all my fears and sorrows so it would be a weight I don't have to bear alone. It's a bit childish but it also kinda worked. I thought someone like you who hates real life therapists could at least find this plush one useful," she smiled. Not sure if it belonged to him or to the doll but Will decided not to think about it much. "I brought him for you because I already knew you would resist the other option. Please...try it." Alana moved the doll closer to Will. </p><p>"O-okay. If you insist, I’ll take it." He felt a bit awkward but took the doll from her and hesitantly grinned at it.</p><p>"See, you are already best friends!" They both laughed. </p><p>"One last thing. It's a bit silly but... The person who gave him to me insisted it's very important that whatever I do I should not fall in love with the doll and even if I did, I should never ever kiss it. Under any circumstances!"</p><p>"I’ll keep that in mind, no falling in love or kissing the old plushie!" Now, Will genuinely felt much better about his own weirdness. He laughed again and she joined him. "By the way, did you ever do it?"</p><p>"Um, what?"</p><p>"Did you ever kiss your little soft therapist?"</p><p>"My gosh, Will! No, I did not."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to the new home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will is getting closer with the doll!Hannibal and maybe even revealing some interesting things about them both :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will brought the doll home, stuffed tightly into his bag. Its shape was a bit deformed from the travel so he threw it on the bed to let it get back to its original state.</p>
<p>While he was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Winston, his newest family member, immediately knew what he should do…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Will returned with the first two bowls of dog food, he startled to see the doll between brown fluffy paws, wet with saliva and an almost chewed off arm. He yelled at Winston and snatched the doll back. No matter how silly the idea of it being his therapist seemed to Will, Alana clearly liked it so he couldn't let it be destroyed the very first day. He washed the doll and took it to the table where he tied his lures. After dinner, he used the magnifying glass and his fisherman skills to repair the arm. Spontaneously, he started talking to the doll.</p>
<p>"I'd never thought I would ever use this equipment to repair a doll," he laughed at first but with each stitch his words became more personal and before Will knew it, he ended up telling the doll about his terrible work day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the doll was all fixed, it was kind of late so Will decided to go to sleep. For the lack of safe ideas and being worried a dog could steal it again, he took the doll to the bed with himself. To keep a close eye on it.</p>
<p>His dreams that night were even weirder than usual. Like nightmares but not really. Something dangerous, full of teeth and claws had been watching him from the dark, yet he felt weirdly unthreatened, more like he was seen by the monster. As if it had gained access to all his memories, desires, everything… which, after all, it did. Will surmised it was just his subconsciousness being annoying. And yet, he woke up hard.</p>
<p>"This again…" Will mumbled, despite it felt stronger than his typical 'morning issues'. "Good morning, I guess," he jokingly poked the doll before leaving the bed for a morning shower. After Will returned downstairs, before he left for work, he started to talk to the doll about his dreams so naturally that he felt almost ashamed.</p>
<p>"I can't believe this, what you've done to me, Alana?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting to know each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our dear Will is a monsterfucker, that actually never was a secret, right? 😁</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few days, Will had to admit he grew closer to the doll. He enjoyed talking to it and even his dreams of a mysterious dark companion were much more pleasant than his usual nightmares. While they were still full of antlers, claws and blood - now there were also warm bodies, touches…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each night he got <em>physically</em> closer to the monster of his dreams. It was the closest he had been to another being in a long time, awake or in the dreamland. He had never really had erotic dreams before, but his monster and the relationship they built together, oh boy… He knew it had to be his own subconsciousness fucking with him once again, although a bit too literally this time. And yet, he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the dreams, and found himself looking forward to reuniting with his monster each night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But last night, something changed again. He fell asleep with the doll propped up on the piano, looking at him, despite feeling a bit weirded out by those ever-watching eyes. When his dream companion joined him again, he revealed his face for the first time. And before Will could even properly admire it, it transformed into a human. A handsome man in a very nice three-piece suit, but still just a man. </p>
<p>Whyyyyy… Will whined without really saying anything. The man smiled as his magnificent antlers slowly retracted into his head. </p>
<p>"It's still me, Will," he whispered. Then they were quiet again. He moved closer and Will decided to kiss him anyway. It was smooth, passionate; and Will missed the sharp teeth bruising his lips. But it was nice. Until the man changed again. Before he knew it, there was only the plush doll in his arms, with their faces still together. It was such a shock that Will woke up.</p>
<p>"What the fuck!" He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. Winston was standing by the bed. The dog nudged his arm and whined with concern. Will was still disoriented; and yet, his first instinct was to tell the doll all about it. He retrieved it from the piano and brought it back to bed. Now, it didn't seem so crazy to kiss it. "Maybe you will turn into a man, are you my cursed prince?" he laughed. And then, he really kissed the doll, despite the long whining of his dear Winston.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(pretend the size is all ok XD)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Cursed Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hannibal is finally free and... Well, hungry 😁</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room filled with white mist and dark smoke. The last thing Will felt was a crucial lack of air in his lungs. Once it settled, there still was just one man and one doll. The man breathed in, deeply. Then he smiled, hissed at the growling dogs, and left the house.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day Alana drove to Wolf Trap, looking for Will after he didn’t show up at work. The door was unlocked but no one replied when she called for him, just the dogs. So she decided to go inside. There, Alana found the doll on the bed, and gave it a sweet smile before picking it up.</p><p>"Is that... Awww, that's so cute!"</p><p>The doll was the same size and style as the one she gifted to Will, however this one was made in Will's likeness. She couldn't believe that Will really created a little version of himself as a companion for the therapist doll...</p><p>Suddenly, the door opened behind her. The dogs started growling, which startled her. The person who entered was not Will but an older man, good looking indeed, with beautiful cheekbones. She had never seen him before - she'd remember that face - and yet there was an odd feeling of familiarity. He seemed as surprised as she was.</p><p>"Alana? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm... I'm sorry, I was looking for Will. He didn't show up for his lecture so I wanted to make sure he's... Um, the door was open. How do you know my name anyway?" This all felt so awkward.</p><p>"Silly me, I'm so sorry. Hannibal," he offered her hand and Alana hesitantly shook it. "I'm Will's old friend, he allowed me to stay here while I'm visiting the area. And although we have never met, he has spoken about you accurately enough for me to recognize you immediately! However, he clearly understated how charming you are!" Hannibal smiled and she blushed spontaneously.</p><p>What a nice surprise… </p><p> </p><p>Will woke up as dawn was breaking. His head felt like it could split open at any instant. He vaguely remembered kissing that stupid doll and then he must have crashed out... He stretched and realized his whole body ached, as if he had spent a day in the gym instead of several hours in bed.</p><p>"Dammit, what happened?!" he whined, side-eying the doll next to him. </p><p>It took him a while to realize that there was something under it. A pen and a notebook. Beautiful one, bound in fine leather. Clearly expensive, and one that he had definitely never seen before. Curious, Will opened it to the first page and started reading:</p><p>"Good morning, dear Will. Right now, you are probably confused and in pain. It's always like that the first time. However, I'm sure by now you must know that I am not just an ordinary doll. My name is Hannibal and your kiss of love gave me back my human life."</p><p>"What even?!" Will threw the book away, even though there was more to read. He picked up the doll, and looked into its eyes. "Are you kidding me?" No one answered him, of course. So Will broke into laughter. Putting the doll aside, he reached for his cellphone. He looked at the date, and realized he had lost an entire day. Is this how the people who claim to be kidnapped by aliens feel? There were also several missed calls. He had no memory of drinking that much... Still, he called Alana back.</p><p>"Hey, Will, finally! What was with you yesterday? No one heard from you," she started immediately.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry. You've been here?"</p><p>"Yes, looking for you. Are you okay?"</p><p>"I think so. Look, sorry about that, I guess I wasn't present much, huh? I must have been drunk, not that I remember that, or anything, really. I totally get why you would want to prank me, the notebook is actually a funny idea, nice good morning," he laughed again, feeling much better, now that he had figured it out. "Oh and thank you for feeding my dogs, too."</p><p>"Wait, Will, what are you talking about? What notebook? And I didn’t feed the dogs, it must have been Hannibal."</p><p>"Who? Your doll???"</p><p>"What?!" Now she laughed. "No, not the doll, although I must admit they look a bit similar… I meant your friend Hannibal, that guy who’s staying with you for a while. I met him yesterday. And I also saw your new doll, what a cute little Will he is." Will could hear her chuckle. "Look, I know sometimes things are too much but just tell someone before disappearing again, okay?"</p><p>"My wha... I, yes, sure, I- am sorry, again. I think I need to take some days off...Maybe…"</p><p> </p><p>And he did. Right after making the call to Jack, he returned to the book and read it all. About the curse that was put on Hannibal, about the kiss of true love that can save him, but not without a sacrifice. That the one who saves him must take his place and be turned into a doll themselves. They would always suffer because no matter what, they and their love would never truly be together. At least, that was the theory.</p><p>"I really care about you, my dear Will," said the last paragraph. "If it was anyone else changing me, I would just leave their doll behind and save myself. I wouldn't expect anyone else to kiss me again, endangering themselves like that knowingly. But I believe in you, Will. I know you will let me out again and trust me to return to my doll form. Until I can find a way for us to finally be together. I will figure it out, don't doubt that and don't worry. Will, I trust you and I love you. Sincerely, your Hannibal."</p><p>"Wow, that's insane," Will gasped, closing the book. "I'm insane for even considering this to be real."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, Will had a new dream. He was floating high above, observing himself in the loving hug of his monster. As he relaxed in his lover's arms, the monster turned human again.</p><p>"Are you with me, Will? Can you break the chains of your dream and yet remain asleep?" he whispered into Will's ear. </p><p>Will heard the whisper clearly, and saw the man turn his face to look up to the sky. Searching for something. "Please, come down to me, we can't do this often but we need to talk at least once, don't we?"</p><p>Suddenly, Will's felt himself cradled on the man’s chest. He jumped out of the embrace and the whole dreamland shook.</p><p>"Calm down, Will, everything's okay. Don't wake up too early. It's just me, Hannibal!" </p><p>"What is this?! How's this possible???"</p><p>"Don't worry about it. I assure you that I don't lie. Everything I wrote for you yesterday is true, you must believe it's real. And kiss me again."</p><p>"How desperate are you for it?! This is all so weird…" </p><p>"Weird is fine," Hannibal moved a bit closer. "I've been trapped in that plush body long enough for every day to feel like eternity."</p><p>"Wait a minute. You tell me the story someone wrote in that book was true… But what about this? Is this real, or just a dream?" </p><p>What if it was all simply an intruder in his house and his subconscious was playing games with him?!</p><p>"Can't it be both?" Hannibal winked.</p><p>"I guess everything is possible in a world where dolls become humans and humans turn into dolls..." </p><p>"I promise you, Will, I was once a being of flesh and bones as you are, before I ended up in this plush prison. And I will be again, if you allow me to return."</p><p>"But I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a doll, either!" </p><p>"I promise you, that won't happen. I'm already working on a plan that will set us both free." Hannibal moved even closer and his palm cupped Will's cheek. It was just the perfect size, warmth, perfect everything, all Will ever dreamed of… He sighed blissfully, leaning into the touch.</p><p>"Tell me more about your plan." </p><p>"It will work better if you don't know anything, my dear beautiful Will." </p><p>"Then how can I trust you?" He swallowed a little moan as Hannibal's other arm curled around his waist. </p><p>"Because I'm giving you a promise," Hannibal's nails slowly changed back into the black claws. He bowed a little to press a kiss under Will's chin. "And I always keep my promises." </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>(again, pretend they are the right size, I just don't have the actors around for photoshoots XD)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Hidden Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The relationships are getting more serious - and so is the situation with that murderer from Will's neighborhood...</p><p>Does origin of the meat really matter to its flavor? 👀😜</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sooner than expected, Will let Hannibal out again. Will set some boundaries this time, leaving a note asking Hannibal to return before the day ended. Hannibal complied, and yet, he managed to accomplish more than the first time.</p><p>When Will woke up, he didn’t feel as sore. And the house smelled amazing. His dogs could smell it, too, all crowded around the closed kitchen door.</p><p>"What is it? Come on, guys, let me in!"</p><p>He opened the door, and found a full feast waiting for him. Still warm as if prepared just a minute ago, a gift card in between the plates.</p><p>"My dear Will, I saw what's in your fridge. You feed your dogs better than yourself. Accept this as a gift for letting me live again. It will ease your headache, too. Eat! With love, your H." Will didn't think too much about it. He felt exhausted and famished. Describing this as the best meal of his life wasn’t even an exaggeration.</p><p>After washing the dishes, he let the dogs out and sat to read the notebook Hannibal had left the first day. Their shared diary… However, there was no new message this time so Will grabbed a pen and started writing his own.</p><p>"Thank you for the delicious dinner, Hannibal. I'd love to repeat it with you at my side one day. I-"</p><p>His cellphone rang. Who could even need him this late?! Of course it was Jack Crawford. </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"Will, I need you. A body… We have never seen anything like this. It's-" </p><p>"Sure, I get it. You can't catch the killer without me." Will's eyes rolled. "Where should I meet you?"</p><p>"At the crime scene, it's not too far from your home…" </p><p>Will carefully noted the coordinates and called the dogs back inside. Winston once again tried to steal the doll, but this time Will stopped him.</p><p>"He's not a toy, Winston! Leave him alone, you all have enough of your own toys anyway." Then he added quietly, with blushing cheeks, "Hannibal is mine."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for the delicious dinner, Hannibal. I'd love to repeat it with you at my side one day. I… Anyway, would you believe that there's a murder in a neighboring town that I'm working on? I just returned from the field. I won't go into details but something tore apart a man, some pieces are even missing. You know, something like a wolf but bigger. It's probably a murderer with some sort of mechanical claws and jaws, but I like to think there's a werewolf in the woods. After all, if there are magical dolls, then why not werewolves?"</p><p>Hannibal smiled as he was reading through the page. You would wish that, I'm sure, Will… he thought before finishing the text. Having unlimited access to his mind all night long, Hannibal knew Will’s secret desires very well. They all had claws and craved blood no less than himself.</p><p>No less than Hannibal did. </p><p>He planned to prepare another meal for Will, now and every time, but first he needed to take care of something else. He picked up Will’s phone, and dialed the first number in the contact list. </p><p>"Hey, Will!" answered a woman's voice.</p><p>"Alana, it's me."</p><p>"Oh, Hannibal! Your phone is still broken?" </p><p>"Indeed. Do you have time for dinner together?" he purred with his sweetest voice. </p><p>"Again?" Alana laughed, a bit surprised. She didn't want to date anyone, but Hannibal felt comfortable, as if they already knew each other. And he was beautiful, charming… "I, uh, sorry, sure. I would love that!"</p><p>"Great, I'll pick you up in an hour?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh," Hannibal sighed. He was helping Alana with her coat when the pain in his shoulder returned.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Always so caring… </p><p>"It's nothing, an old injury. I was fortunate enough to have someone take good care of me when it happened, but it still flares up sometimes." He noticed immediately the first day that his arm, despite being skilfully repaired by Will, was still sometimes painful when in his physical form. At least this time it would be advantageous.</p><p>"I could-" she blushed. "Would you like me to give you a massage?"</p><p>"Oh, Alana," Hannibal smiled as he went through her door, "I'd be honored."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Will stared at the ceiling. He felt terrible and unable to find any motivation. Not even the beautiful smell coming from the kitchen helped. For the first time, he actually remembered spending time in the doll body. The inability to move and hours of staring in the one place… He couldn't imagine spending years like that. Poor Hannibal. He wished-</p><p>A phone call interrupted his thoughts again and finally made him drag himself from the bed. </p><p>"Alana?" she didn't usually call this early in the morning. "No, sorry, Hannibal isn't here." Are they seeing each other or what?! "Are you two seeing each other???"</p><p>"Will, why are you asking as if it would be a problem?!" </p><p>"I- He is- What?!" Maybe he should have just left the phone ring out… </p><p>"Well, I think I woke you up too soon, sorry. Just tell Hannibal to call me, can you? He left something here." She hung up before he could say anything else. Will kept staring at the phone, his brain being busy. The very first thing that crossed his mind was based on jealousy. Is Hannibal seeing her, does he actually have feelings for her after all the years she owned the doll?! He immediately grabbed it and stared into its black eyes.</p><p>"Is that it, Hannibal?! Are you only using me to be with her?!" He ran into the kitchen full of fury, and grabbed the prepared food. That day, Will's dogs received the best meal of their lives.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My dearest Will, don't worry about Alana. Yes, I have some feelings for her, but it's nothing like we have. I'm just spending some time with her, before I am able to spend it with you. As my apology for not telling you immediately, I prepared 'my' open heart for you today." </p><p>That's what Will read the other day in Hannibal's note. Although he knew it could easily be a white lie, it still calmed him a bit. And the heart part? Well, there was a new meal in the kitchen… he started eating it while reading the rest of the note. </p><p>Before Will could finish either, Jack called him to a new case. He quickly swallowed one last bit of what he believed was beef heart, then put the rest in the fridge and hurried to the crime scene, in another town nearby.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what do we have here?" yawned Will.</p><p>"That 'werewolf killer' as people call him now. Jimmy said the marks on the body are almost certainly the same." </p><p>"Wait, they really started calling the killer that?!" Will suddenly seemed much more interested and alive.</p><p>"You shouldn't be so excited about it," Jack side-eyed him.</p><p>"You’re right, sorry," <em>dammit!</em> "So what exactly happened?" </p><p>"It seems the couple who became our victims had a date here, around the bonfire, far away from people who could interup-" </p><p>"Or help," Beverly joined them. "Hi, Will…"</p><p>He nodded and smiled in response.</p><p>"So whoever did it, they tore them apart again but this time they were much more picky when it came to the missing parts."</p><p>"Yes? What did they take?" </p><p>"The hearts. Do you think our killer has fallen in love?" </p><p>She said it so casually, it meant nothing to her. However, Will's mind immediately recalled his last meal. Unprepared for such associations, his stomach twisted and he felt like he was going to throw up.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We both have claws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What everything would you excuse for love - and good taste? 👀😁</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Will, are you okay? You didn't even see the bodies yet!" </p>
<p>"He's fine," answered Jack, then patted his shoulder. "Get it together. Go see the crime scene and do your thing, we need you, understand?!" </p>
<p>"But, if he's going to throw up on the body-" </p>
<p>"Thanks, Beverly, I'm fine. Let's go, show me the way."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back home, Will freaked out. Harshly, he opened the fridge, looked at the remains of the heart and closed it again. He Googled pictures and details of human hearts, then quickly shut the search engine down, just to reopen it again. He kept glancing at the doll and quickly looking away from it.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's nonsense, right? How could Hannibal be the killer? Why would he- How could it not be him?! It all started when I let him out! Has he been feeding me human meat the whole time?! Could that really taste so good? Maybe I'm just paranoid. I must be… Maybe I should simply ask him. But if Hannibal is the killer, what are his real plans with Alana? And with me? Maybe I should not let him know about my suspicion, after all. Nah, who am I kidding, he can read my mind when I sleep, he'll know immediately! I can't go to sleep before I figure this out… Dammit!</em>
</p>
<p>He was almost grateful when his phone rang, to distract him from his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Yes?!" He blurted out. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Will, you asked me to call you immediately if I found something… Is this not a good time?"</p>
<p>He recognized Beverly’s voice and calmed down a bit. "No, I'm sorry. It is, of course it is. What do you have?" </p>
<p>"Well, you didn't give me a lot of information, but I think I found your guy."</p>
<p>"That's great, tell me everything." Finally some good news! As they walked to the last crime scene, Will had asked Beverly for some help. He had not expected she'd find anything based on the little information he shared with her, and yet! She was simply awesome.</p>
<p>"I found a psychiatrist, former surgeon, named Hannibal Lector, um, sorry, it's Lecter, who operated in Baltimore. I'm pretty positive it's him, giving the unusual first name."</p>
<p>"Yes, that should be… What happened to him? Any criminal records?" </p>
<p>"Nope, he's all good, innocent as a lamb. He was interviewed as part of a serial killer investigation, he had met some of the victims while he was working at the hospital, but everyone needs a doctor sometime, right? He disappeared in the ‘70s, there are no records of anyone ever seeing him again. For obvious reasons, he's now considered dead. Do you think he's somehow connected to our current cases?"</p>
<p>Will heavily sighed. "No, of course not, how could he be? Sorry for bothering you with that and thanks a lot for your help."</p>
<p>"Um, you’re welcome, I guess. Too bad I couldn’t find anything more helpful," she laughed. "And Will, please, take care of yourself."</p>
<p>"I will, Bev, thanks again."</p>
<p>Immediately after the call, Will made his decision. He needed to talk to Hannibal about the whole thing. Well, talk as best they could… He sat at the table with their shared notebook and started writing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hannibal, I learned some disturbing things today and I expect you to tell me the truth. I believed you, risked my whole life for you to have yours, so don't you dare lie to me." Hannibal had to smile while reading it. He knew it was only a matter of time before Will figured everything out on his own. His precious clever Will… For a while he put the book aside in favor of the doll. He nuzzled against its cheek and whispered into the small ear:</p>
<p>"Sleep, my dearest Will. Tomorrow, you will get your answers." Will wanted to yell at him that he can remember everything that happens now and that Hannibal can just tell him, but of course he couldn’t move, and his companion always preferred to leave written messages. Hannibal placed the Will doll onto the bed and tucked him in, as if he could get cold in that form. Then he left the house. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'd never harm you as long as you love me, my dearest Will. Unless you ask me to... Don't worry about Alana, either, she has a very long life in front of her, probably longer than us both, if all goes well." Will imagined Hannibal's mischievous smile as he was writing all this down. "What meat I've been feeding you, you asked. Well, only the most rarefied. These days, only a few people on the planet know its precious taste. You know the answer shouldn't be entrusted to paper. Now, you must ask yourself if that's really a problem, or if it is one of the little things we will enjoy together one day soon." Will inhaled deeply. The smell of another baked heart left for him in the kitchen enchanted his senses. "I've been in your head, Will. I know you desire for more than just dreams. We both have claws, Will, don't deny yours."</p>
<p>"Hell no, I'm not letting you do that!" He understood now. Hannibal's plan for their future lives together was suddenly clear as blue sky and Will didn't like it. Not at all. He could maybe excuse all the cannibalism, the murders, but not this. He rushed toward the doll, and grabbed it harshly. </p>
<p>"Hear me out! Alana is my friend. She thought she was your friend, too. Before, when you were just a doll… You better keep her out of it all or-! If you really love me, don't do that to her! I let you out again, tomorrow, and you will end it with her. End everything. Tell her you are going home, tell her you are married, I don't care, but stop doing what you are doing! Otherwise, I won't ever release you again. Understood?!"</p>
<p>Will threw the doll aside and decided to take the dogs outside. He needed to calm down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somewhere on their way back home, he finally cooled off and realized what had happened. You could excuse murder? <em>Cannibalism??? Really????? You fool!!!</em> yelled the part of his mind that still valued human morality over the one of his dream beasts.</p>
<p>"Fuck," he sighed as he went through the door, closing it behind the last dog. Initially, he went to the kitchen just for a cup of cold water, or maybe even a coffee… But then- The heart was still there, still warm a bit. Still smelling beautifully. And suddenly, the unfortunate knowledge Will gained about the meat source did not make a big difference.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. To end it all...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hannibal is stepping up his game with Alana. Despite loving Will, he can't allow the feelings to stop him... 👀</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal stretched all his limbs as he woke up. He looked over his shoulder where the Will doll was, watching him with the two black eyes. He quickly skimmed the message Will left him, smiling the whole time. Today, he decided to talk directly to the doll:</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, my dear Will. You can't manipulate me this easily to give up on our plan. All good achievements need a sacrifice. I know you are angry now, you will try to hate me later, I'm prepared to accept that to gain freedom for us both. Together. That's all I ever wanted. Please, be calm until I return."</p>
<p>Then he left the room, however Will could still hear the muted whisper of his phone call…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alana looked around in awe. This French restaurant was so beyond the range of places where she usually ate. Well, had ever eaten, to be honest. Hannibal kept watching her with the same charming eyes as always and deep inside they both knew she was lost.</p>
<p>"I've never been here, everything looks so expensive, even the napkins…"</p>
<p>"Is it a problem? I can take you elsewhere if-" </p>
<p>"Nonono, it's fine! I'm just a bit nervous, that's all. I've actually heard about this place, people say they have an insane reservation list, how did you get such a good table?" She wasn't sure if she liked or hated how serious their little affair became. However, she was enjoying it all.</p>
<p>"I made the reservation the first day we met," he said, thinking about his very first victim. "I immediately knew how special you are and that you deserve only the best."</p>
<p>"Hannibal! You can't be serious!" but she knew he was. And he really was, in a way.</p>
<p>Their dinner tasted magnificent, yet Hannibal knew immediately how he would elevate it into perfection. He couldn't wait to have his own kitchen again. They enjoyed the most exquisite wine and the whole time Hannibal did his best to make Alana say that one important name. She had to be the one to initiate the conversation, to avoid any doubts. As the evening continued, it began to seem like an impossible task. Until Hannibal kissed her goodbye at the doorstep. Only then she finally asked:</p>
<p>"And how's Will doing?" </p>
<p>"Do you think he's not well?" Hannibal pretended to be curious.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. The last time I talked to him he seemed a bit disturbed by our relationship."</p>
<p>"Oh, really? He didn't say anything to me… But now if I think about it," Hannibal paused to think. </p>
<p>"Yes?" </p>
<p>"He seemed angry today. He was yelling at the doll you gave him. He said he'll lock it away and never again let it out of the drawer."</p>
<p>"Oh," her shoulders lowered in disappointment.</p>
<p>"You really care about the doll, right?"</p>
<p>"I do, he was really helpful in the past, I hoped he would help Will, too, but…" </p>
<p>"Maybe you should take him back, at least for a while. I'm not sure what else Will could decide to do with him. Did you know that the first day his dog stole the doll and almost tore it apart?" Hannibal knew he had Alana exactly where he wanted her. It radiated clearly from her eyes. </p>
<p>"It was a mistake to give him up like that! I mean, it probably sounds funny to you, but for me it's not just a doll, he almost feels like my friend." </p>
<p>"There's nothing funny about that, Alana. I'm sure Will will understand and return your friend."</p>
<p>She finally snuggled closer to him. "Thanks for everything, Hannibal. Did I ever tell you that I love you? I really do." She tilted her head up and their lips met in a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>"I never doubted your feelings, my dear," he smiled, satisfied. "Maybe your plush friend would appreciate a kiss, too, once you save him from his prison!"</p>
<p>"Don't be silly!" they both laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kiss of True Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh Alana, you have no idea what are you doing... 👀😁</p><p>Hannibal's plan is working and no one can stop him...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time when Will woke up, he knew what had to be done. Despite his feelings, despite Alana's feelings… If Hannibal refused to stop, it was Will's responsibility to stop him. He grabbed the doll and for the last time looked into its dark eyes.</p><p>"I love you, Hannibal, I really do. But you can't do this! I don’t give a fuck about the people I’ve never met but this time you are messing with Alana and you just can't! I'm sorry for this but…" he shook his head. Winston, seeing an opportunity, tried to steal the doll from his hand again but it didn't work, Will was faster.</p><p>"I said no! He must be stopped but I won't let anyone harm him." For one last time Will stroked Hannibal's plush hair, then he mercilessly pushed him into a drawer and locked it behind him. No more kissing.</p><p> </p><p>He thought that would be the end of everything until an unexpected guest appeared at his door.</p><p>"Alana? What are you doing here?" </p><p>"Happy to see you, too, Will…" </p><p>"Oh, I, I'm sorry. Of course I'm happy to see you, just-" </p><p>"Is Hannibal home?" </p><p>"Yea he's- I mean, nope, he's not. Actually, he packed all his stuff this morning, I think he's not coming back…" Damn, how could I forget about this part of Hannibal's new life! But this excuse sounded good, right? "I'm sorry, I know you two grew close to one another… He didn't explain it to me, either, he just, you know…" </p><p>"That's okay, he mentioned he's thinking about moving out… Anyway, that's not why I'm here." </p><p>"Um, then why?" </p><p>"I'd like to take back the doll I gave you. It clearly wasn't the best decision."</p><p>Will's fist clenched, damn you, Hannibal! "Why would you say that, Alana? I love H-him! He’s become my most favorite thing, really! You can't take him from me now!" </p><p>"Oh, really?" she folded her arms across her chest, a bit unsure. But why would Hannibal lie to her? "So your dog didn't chew on it, right?" </p><p>"Ugh, I, yes, Winston kinda did, but it was an accident, I told him that's forbidden! I keep the doll safe now, promise." </p><p>"Safe? Like locked in a drawer, safe?" </p><p>"How do you know- I mean, no…" however he couldn't lie to her like that. "Yes, you are right. The doll is locked away, and needs to remain like that. Alana, believe me, he's dangerous, you can't have him."</p><p>"Will! I know I technically gave him to you, but let's not be childish about it! The doll means a lot to me and apparently nothing to you, so give it back!"</p><p>"Okay, fine…"</p><p>Not happy at all, Will let her in. He retrieved the key from a nearby shelf and led Alana to the drawer. Slowly, he opened it and took Hannibal out. Light reflected in his black eyes, it almost looked like an evil sparkle. </p><p>"No. You don't understand, I can't let him out. Hannibal is-" </p><p>"Hannibal? You named the doll after him? Will, you are clearly experiencing some difficulties with the fact that your two close friends are getting romantically closer to one another. I promise you, this won't affect our friendship. Just… Maybe you should talk about your feelings with someone, someone who can actually answer this time. Okay? Now, give me the doll!" She didn't wait for him to move and simply snatched it out of Will's hands. He knew that trying to take it back would only make him seem even more unstable. He felt driven into a corner, knowing what he should do but having no idea how. And so he watched Alana leave with the doll that planned her perdition.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Good evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last chapter. What do you think, did Hannibal's plan work? Will he reunite with his love or remain in the doll shape forever? 👀</p>
<p>Last chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back home, Alana smiled at her doll. It was a bit mussed from being in the drawer, but otherwise seemed fine. She blew away some dust from his vest and put it on properly, then she patted his head. </p>
<p>"Look at you, all fine again. I'm sorry for ever giving you away, that was a mistake." Looking at him like that, the doll really did resemble Hannibal a bit. And meanwhile, her real Hannibal had moved who knows where. She couldn't even call him, she only had Will's phone number. But he always talked to her, practically each evening, so she needed just to wait. </p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It turned out that tonight wasn't one of these evenings. Alana kept her phone close the whole time but it never rang. A sad sigh left her lungs as she changed for bed. She had work tomorrow so midnight was the latest she could wait. Maybe tomorrow, then…</p>
<p>Alana always kept a few plushies in her bed and the empty place left there after she had given the doll to Will never stopped bothering her. Tonight, it was very nice to lay down and finally see his face back where it belonged. Before her eyes closed, she thought about all that happened today. The argument with Will, oh, poor lonely Will! And her so far best boyfriend being who knew where… It would be nice to pretend that he was actually in the bed with her. Alana smiled at the doll.</p>
<p>"Good night, Hannibal!" she said before she kissed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry for yesterday, Will. Let me make things better again! I'll bring you dinner tonight, does that sound good?"</p>
<p>Will read that text message for about the 5th time, unable to reply. His phone kept telling him it came from Alana, but did it really? What he actually hoped for? Finally, Will tapped the reply button and wrote back simply:</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of Will's day was nothing but restless. The uncertainty of who was bringing the dinner tonight made him crazy. And he knew that whoever it would be, it would bring all sorts of feelings into his heart, good and bad. Winston kept watching him and suddenly Will realized that the dog probably knew the whole time. Maybe he never wanted to steal the doll just for the sake of acquiring a new chew toy. Maybe he was trying to prevent everything that happened…</p>
<p>"Nah, that's silly!" Will shook his head before distracting these two brown eyes with a little treat.</p>
<p>And although the evening couldn't come soon enough, he wished the sun had never set once a silhouette appeared behind his door. The moonlight played with the shadows, making it seem like there were two majestic antlers on its head. Then the doorbell rang, so he had no choice but to greet his guest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good evening, Will. May I come in?" </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Betareading done by @vinylmurdersuit 💜💜💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>